This invention relates to an artificial articulation. More particularly this invention relates to a knee-joint suitable to replace the natural knee-joint. The artificial knee joint is connected rigidly to the femoral bone and to the tibial bone and it allows an optimal reproduction to be obtained of motions of the natural knee-joint.
As is well known, a correct deambulation in all situations such as climbing or descending the stairs or the like, or merely walking, is permitted by the presence of such a delicate and complex knee-joint articulation.
When the knee-joint is no longer able to perform its original task because of various reasons, it is necessary to replace the knee-joint by means of a surgical operation.
Prostheses available and commonly employed at the present time are not always suitable to reproduce the functionality of the natural articulation satisfactorily, in particular because friction occurring in the mechanical device makes the correct deambulation motion toilsome.
Moreover, prostheses available at present almost always require some surgical adaptations of the prostheses themselves.
Indeed, prostheses available up to now are mounted in situ by assembling the hinge during the surgical operation. The functions of the rods, spacers and the hinge itself are integrated with each other, with little or no possibility of adjusting the size to fit the particular requirements that may be found during the operation. The actual size required may be different from the size foreseen before the operation, for example, at the time of diagnosis and designing of the artificial joint.